


Tower

by orphan_account



Series: Queen Daenerys [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Magic Cock, Queen Daenerys, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

The parade of women who ‘visited’ the new queen didn’t cause Brienne much cause for consideration. She was but a guard, what she may think mattered so little as to never occur. Yet when she had been summoned, her curiosity was piqued.

The clanking of armour filtered through the thick door, yet Daenerys displayed a prominent smirk as she sat atop her bed. Trailing a hand slowly along her thigh, once the knock came she called out. “Enter.”

The door creaked open, Brienne’s large form appeared, her voice followed. “My Lady.” Yet she stopped suddenly, eyes wide as she caught sight of the queen’s fully nude body, particularly her stiff cock.

Daenerys showed a soft smile as she beckoned the other woman closer. “Oh, but do remove your armour.” A gentle laugh as she added. “I wouldn’t want the sheets to be torn.”


End file.
